Terror In The Cave
by BatmanAndRobinAdventures
Summary: A pleasant, and relaxing evening quickly turns into terror for our six teenage superheroes. With the Justice League gone, they will have to fend for themselves. Who are these unwelcomed guests whom have made their way into the Cave? Will the Team be able to survive the onslaught? Read to find out! (Set during Season 1.)
1. CH 1: Prologue - Unwelcomed Guests

**|UNKNOWN LOCATION**

**|October 24, 11:36 PM**

"Are you done _yet_?"

"Hacking an interface of this caliber takes time. A lot of time." He explained, casually going back to his work.

The man tapped his foot impatiently. Being tired of waiting, he turned to leave out the dark room.

"You'd better not take all night," he warned, whipping his head around to face him. His tone was deathly serious. "We have work to do, and fish to _fry._"

The door closed behind him, leaving the [other] man to his work.

**— **

**|MOUNT JUSTICE**

**|October 27, 7:47 PM**

_Recognized. Robin. B01._

The computer alerted the Boy Wonder's arrival. Everything was quiet (if you could move past the fact that Wally and Artemis were arguing… again). Kaldur was off in the pool swimming, Connor was watching buzzing static on the television, and Megan was baking cookies; the aromas wafted through the entirety of the Cave. Yes, everything was as it should be.

Dick quickly headed for his room; doing profiling for Bruce was a process. A process he wished he _didn't _have to do. Bruce was the one who had gone out on patrol tonight, and he had left Dick to do the armchair variety (as Alfred put it) of work. He would have liked—scratch that, _loved—_to go with Bruce, but when you get an order from the Batman… well, _you follow that order._

After gathering the "ingredients" essential to finishing this job, Dick started off with the basics. Going through the many case files, he checked off who was in prison, and who wasn't. He talked aloud to himself.

"Poison Ivy? Check. Two-Face? Check. Mister Freeze…" He continued to go through the long, drawn out process… until he came across _those three_. "Escaped." Was all he would say. _Could_ say. Those three… the most dangerous, cunning, and feared. He hoped, no _prayed _that Batman would find those three tonight.

With his profiling done, Robin gathered his materials and neatly placed them back into his closet.

Then, suddenly, he began coughing. He coughed vigorously. The air was suddenly stifling him; he couldn't breathe. He tried to gasp for air, but found that it only made him stifle more.

Out of nowhere, it stopped, just as suddenly as it had come. This… this had never happened to him before. Was it due to a change of temperature? No, the temperature was still the same. A stable 70 degrees Fahrenheit. He must be catching a cold. Maybe the flu.

Due to his sudden coughing fit, the Boy Wonder decided to take a nice walk along the waters of the beach. That had seemed to always refresh him. Though before, he could even manage to get outside, all of the entrances closed. The metal barricades read, "Emergency Lockdown" in big red letters. Robin was somewhat amused.

"Very funny KF," he said aloud with an amused smile. "Now would you mind opening the doors?"

"I didn't lock this place down, Rob!" the speedster said, running through the door that lead to the kitchen. He had a cookie in his right hand. "I thought _you _did that."

"If you didn't do it, and I didn't, then who—" If the Boy Wonder was going to finish that sentence, he never got the chance. Suddenly, a eerie, distorted laugh echoed in the ears of all of the teenagers. They all shrieked.

"MMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAA!" the laughter of the voice boomed through their ear drums; their synapses. It was too much for all of them. They collapsed, but not before Robin identified who it was.

"Scare…crow…" was the last word Dick could say, before everything turned **black.**


	2. CH 2: Another Problem

Major thanks to those who favorited, followed, or reviewed the story!

Now without further adieu, I give you: Chapter 2!

* * *

Robin took in an enormous gulp of air as he bolted up, awaking from his sleep. He looked around, the rest of the Team were still out.

"Ugh," he groaned, grasping for his temple. His head hurt _so bad._

He got up and looked around—no one was there. Though he did notice that they weren't in their previous location. They were now in the Training Room, a bit way from the kitchen area. He then remembered what (or should I say whom) caused all of this.

"Scarecrow," he muttered under his breath with a growl. Before he could say another word, he heard a low groan. The Team was finally waking up.

"What happened?" was Miss Martian's voice, as she was pulled up from the floor by Superboy. The rest of the Team just stood; dizzied.

"Scarecrow happened," Robin answered, receiving a questioning look from everyone except Wally and Artemis. "We need to—" If Robin where going to finish that sentence, he never got the chance. They heard a low-pitch humming sound coming from the kitchen area. Aqualad motioned for them to follow his lead.

They continued on. They heard a voice... _singing._

"I tried so hard my dear to show that you're my every dream  
Yet you're afraid each thing I do is just some evil scheme  
A memory from your lonesome past keeps us so far apart  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart?

Another crying before my time made your heart sad and blue  
And so now you make me pay for things I didn't do  
In anger unkind words are said that make the teardrops start  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart?

You'll never know how much it hurts to never see you smile  
You know you need and want to laugh, yet you claim it's not your style  
**Why do you hide behind that mask? ****I'm trying to do my part!**  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart?

There was a time when I believed that you belonged to me  
But now I know your heart is shackled... to a memory  
_**You won't admit that we're the same, and it's tearing me apart!**_  
Why can't I free your doubtful mind, and melt your cold, cold heart?"

The reciting of this song was followed by maniacal laughter. They all approached the kitchen, the sound was coming from inside...

Robin already knew _who _it was, but the Team themselves were about to find out. Superboy punched through the barricade that sealed the kitchen, and there he sat, at the table with a plate of cookies and a cup of drunken milk at his side...

"Joker."

The Team had to take in his appearance. He was unlike anything they'd ever seen before, and they had faced some pretty _**weird**_ things.

His face—_it was porcelain-white_. It wasn't regular clown make-up, you could _tell if it were_. It was his actual _face_. His hair? Sickly _green. _He wore a yellow, dirt-covered bullet-proof vest. His skinny leg pants and suit (which spread apart into two long strands near his legs) were a bright purple. There was a wilted flower on his lapel, and a thick, green bow tie on his chest. Loose suspenders hung from his waist, and his white gloves were drenched in blood. (In short, he looks a lot different and awesome-r than the actual Young Justice Joker.)

The Clown Prince turned to look at the kids, still giggling. Crumbs and bits of cookies spattered from his gaping mouth. He gulped down the sugary sweets and was finally able to speak.

"Hello kiddies!" he gleefully waved, snatching another cookie from his plate, "How are you?"

"Why have you invaded our place of solitude?" asked Aqualad, straightforward as usual. "Why are you here?"

Ignoring his question completely, Joker took another bite of his cookie and asked, "Who made these? They're rather delicious, actually... Better than anything Harley's ever made for me, anyway..." he whispered the last part and shrugged. He turned to Miss Martian and smiled toothily. "You made these didn't ya toots? Great job!"

When he didn't get a response, his whole face, his whole... _personality _changed. It became **darker**. They had seen his **very **_**bad**_ side.

"Don't I get a THANK YOU!?" he yelled at the top of his lungs, throwing the cookie on the floor and taking the plate and tossing it at their heads.

It literally put them on edge.

"Um.. thank... you?" Miss Martian said meekly, backing away carefully. They _certainly_ did not want to get on his bad side again.

"That's the spirit!" he congratulated, his happy disposition coming back to life. "Now, to answer your question fish-stick..." he began, taking out a party whistle, and putting a red, blue, and yellow party hat on, "... _ we _came here to have **FUN!**" He blew the whistle and bits of confetti came out. This guy was wackier then they thought...

"Did you just say... _we..._?" Artemis interrogated, remarking the last part of his sentence.

"Oh yes!" he confirmed, throwing the hat to the ground, and putting the whistle back into his pocket. "I brought a few friends over! Hope you don't mind..." he put his hand to the left side of his face, and whispered to them, "... they can make quite a... _**mess**_."

He backed away from them, laughing maniacally. He ran to the elevator at the far end of the kitchen. The Team got ready for any trick that he would pull.

"Oh, and I forgot to say," the Joker turned to them, seriousness in his eyes, "that gas you all inhaled... it's a very... special, synthesized version of Crane's fear gas. The puchline is... I laced it with my Joker toxin!"

Robin's face turned pale. Sick. This was _not good._

"So, not only will you guys have to face your _own _fears, in a matter of twelve hours, you'll be _**dead**_ green-haired, crimson-lipped, porcelain-faced maniacs! Just like... ME! HAHAHHHAHAHAH!"

The elevator arrived, and the Joker leaped in; it was the perfect escape.

"KID!" Aqualad shouted, pointing out his finger. Wally nodded agreeably, put on his goggles, and took off; at his speed he could get him in and out of the elevator in a _flash._

Though, Joker had the upper hand. He took out a detonator and quickly pressed the button. As the elevator doors closed, an explosion occurred, throwing Kid Flash back in it's thunderous blunt.

_**BOOM!**_

* * *

Hello readers!

Another chapter down, a bunch more to go! As you guys can possibly tell, this is the very first time the Team has ever encountered the Joker. Forget about the _Revelations _episode. I plan to do the Joker justice (something Young Justice failed at with some of the Batman villains, *cough*Joker and Riddler*cough*).

Speaking of punchlines, the stakes of this story are at an all-time high. Yes, not only will the Team be suffering from Scarecrow-related effects, they will also have to deal with the effects of Joker venom. Oooh! I can smell suspense beginning to stir.

Hope you liked this chapter, continue reading this story, and remember to leave a review!

—_BatmanAndRobinAdventures_


	3. CH 3: A New Plan

Thank you to everyone who have followed/favorited my new story. Thanks for all the support!

koryandars: I am glad that you enjoy my characterization of the Joker. To answer your question, I got the idea from the song _Cold, Cold Heart_, which the Joker sung in the end-credits of Batman: Arkham Origins. (Those who haven't gotten the game, you should check it out! WB Montreal did a great job of carrying the mantle of Rocksteady, and to be honest, it's my favorite Arkham Game so far!)

* * *

As soon as he saw Joker pull out the detonator, Robin knew what he had to do: _get Wally out of there ASAP._

The speedster didn't make it in time; Joker pulled the trigger. Robin pulled out his grapnel. He pressed the button.

_**BOOM!**_

The main blunt of the blast was enough to push Wally backwards at an incredible rate. Though, as he found himself slightly in mid-air, he felt something latch onto his back. It was Robin's grapnel hook! Using his skill, Robin yanked Kid Flash from the explosion and into safety.

Wally coughed and sputtered, ash and soot covered his usually bright-yellow suit. "Ow."

"Kid, are you injured?" Aqualad asked, helping him up. Not too... forcefully for a lack of a better term. If he was injured, he didn't need to be "rough-housed".

"Nope, just fine," Wally replied, grimacing slightly, "S'not like an explosion _hurts you _or anything..." He chuckles lightly, but stopped. A sharp sting of pain flared near his chest.

"We need to get him to the infirmary. Now." Aqualad's voice was short—quick to the point. Though Robin would be lying if he said he didn't hear a bit of... guilt in his voice.

**_—_**

Miss Martian was tending to Kid Flash's bruised ribs in the Medical Bay while the rest of the Team were having a little discussion.

Connor was leaning up against a wall. His eyes shut, and his arms folded. A deep frown engraved on his face. He was _not happy. _"Just who was _that?"_

Robin breathed in deeply before blowing the hot air out of his lungs. Using his holographic wrist computer (which he had used to get in touch with Batman, to no avail), he brought up a giant holographic image of the Clown Prince himself.

"He calls himself the Joker," was his simple answer. "His crimes range from comical, to murderously serious." The images showed everything. From mutilated, distorted bodies, to the Joker venom-ed smiling corpses, to even a person with glasgow smile carved into their faces.

"He is an expert in several forms of chemistry, is a surprisingly capable hand-to-hand combatant, and has a genius-level of intellect."

"And Crane?" asked Aqualad.

"Crane is a psychiatrist turned criminal." New images came up, this time of Crane. "He uses a special neurogenic toxin he has labeled 'fear gas'. Once the compound is injected, it triggers... nightmares."

"What _kind _of nightmares?" was Superboy's next question. His patience with the situation continued to diminish.

"Your worse fears come _**true**_. Once these sequences occur, there is no going back. The only way to escape... is to face your own fears head-on. Or else you die."

"This 'fear toxin'," Aqualad began, "Is it his only armament?"

"Like I said, he's a former psychiatrist," Robin answered. "He gets in your head. Makes you confused; paranoid. He uses your greatest weaknesses to his advantage. Don't. Feed. The Crow."

"Wait... is-is there any cure?" this time Artemis was piping up_. _She had a _lot _of fears. _Family related _fears. She couldn't risk those being brought into the light. There would be _too_ many consequences.

The Boy Wonder shook his head. "There is, but not for this. It's a _new_ strain. Joker lacing his poison with the toxin is gonna make it even **harder **to create a cure."

"So you're telling me that we're _dying_, there is _no _cure, we have two nutjobs after us, and have no way of contacting the League? Nonetheless Batman? This is great. Just _great._" She grumbled and placed her head in her hands. This situation was _perfect._ Just_ **PERFECT.**_

"Well, I wouldn't say _that._" a smirk appeared on Robin's face; he must have come up with a new idea. "There is still _one _more way we can contact the League."

The Team brightened up considerably. If Robin had a plan, they were ready to hear it.


	4. Author's Note

**A****uthor's Note: **Okay. This as you can see, is not a chapter of the story, but rather an author's note. The next chapter will be coming soon. Though there is something that I would like to discuss first: **Guest Reviews. **From this moment on, all Guest Reviewer privileges will be disabled. Either you actually log-in, or you leave a _sensible review_, and I'll approve it.

For those who are asking why this has happened, I'll give you this one comment I recently received:

_"man, you batfags have so many series of your own. Do you really need to come into a multicharacter world like YJ and just show off how super awesome batman and rob are compared to everyone else."_

Not only did this person refer to me, and others, in such a derogatory way that it is literally juvenile—the review is otherwise pointless. You either review the story in a sophisticated way, or you do not review at all.

For those who log-in and try to do this: **You. Have. Been. _Warned_.** If I every receive a review of this caliber from a member of the site, you _will be blocked_.

Thank you to those who are enjoying the story, have followed or favorited, and left a _sensible_ review.

_—BatmanAndRobinAdventures_


End file.
